Femme Fatale
by nona fergie
Summary: AU. Aku tahu ini salah. Mencintai dua orang pria secara bersamaan, tanpa tahu akibatnya. Tapi, aku berusaha mengukur kedalaman cintaku dengan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. SasuHina and ItaHina slight NaruSaku. Twoshot! R&R? CnC?


**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Warning :** AU, Lime, terinspirasi lagu Britney Spears berjudul Baby One More Time(1999)

**Note :** Fic ini aku buat untuk rasa sayangku pada penyanyi pop, Britney Spears. Keputusannya untuk kembali fakum di dunia musik bikin saya patah hati. Abis, Britney baru kembali lagi… eh, fakum kembali sampai akhir tahun TwT

**Femme Fatale**

By

Fergie Shappirerald11

.

.

.

Hening sejenak.

Bibir kami bergerak cepat dan intens, aku meremas rambut kebiruannya begitu pinggulnya kembali bergerak, menyentakkan sesuatu di bawah sana.

Aku mengerang tertahan begitu kedua tangannya menyelip di punggungku—memeluk tubuhku erat sekali, kemudian menggulingkanku ke bawah untuk bersandar pada bantal dengan lembut.

"Sa—sasuke, Sa—sasuke..."

Bibirku menggumamkan nama pria yang berada di atasku, meminta pertolongan darinya begitu merasakan sesuatu tekanan yang membuat otot-otot di bawah sana mengencang.

Sang pria tak menjawab.

Hanya napas memburu dari mulut basahnya dan decit ranjang efek dari persetubuhan terlarang ini; mata onyx di seberang menyiratkan liar dan penuh gairah, tubuh polosnya berkilauan tertimpa cahaya rembulan yang kekuningan.

Sebelah tanganku meringsut turun menuju tengkuk leher jenjangnya—mengelusnya lembut penuh cinta. Sang pria mengerang dalam gerakan tubuh cepatnya, segera ia melumat bibirku penuh gairah.

Saat itulah sesuatu yang cair dan hangat memenuhi sesuatu di bawah sana. Kembali, aku mendesah panjang di gerakan bibir teratur kami.

Alat vital itu belum keluar dari tubuhku, masih mengeluarkan sisa-sisa cairan untuk memenuhi rahimku. Aku beruntung, karena hari panjang dan melelahkan ini, bukan masa suburku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah mengecil akibat orgasme, perlahan juga melepas pelukan eratnya pada tubuhku.

"A—aku... Mencintaimu..." Aku bergumam di sela-sela napasku.

"Tidurlah."

Di saat seperti ini pun, ia masih bersuara dingin seperti biasa. Memang, tubuhku sangat lelah sehabis bercinta dengannya, aku sama sekali tak tahu jika pria berambut biru gelap sangat kuat bila di ranjang.

Aku merasakan bibirnya menyapu lembut kelopak mataku—membuatnya terpejam. Begitu tidak terasa bibirnya, aku ingin membuka mata, tapi letih sekali.

Kasur berdecit pelan, membuat beban sedikit ringan. Kedua tanganku yang berada di sisi kepala, mencengkeram erat bantal.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Aa,"

"Kenapa? Aku kedinginan."

"Nanti ketahuan kakak."

Untuk satu itu, aku tak menjawab.

Aku tahu, aku akan menyesali perbuatan ini, melakukan hubungan terlarang, memberikan yang 'pertama' untuk adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku pun bingung, kami melakukan 'itu' tanpa sengaja. Hanya karena Itachi bekerja lembur di kantor dan kebetulan aku sedang sendiri di kamar.

Kalian tahu, terkadang pria memiliki kelebihan tertentu hingga membuat wanita bertekuk lutut, Sasuke memilik kelebihan di mata dan—oh! Semua terjadi begitu saja.

.

.

Neji-_nii_, kau pernah bilang padaku jika mencintai dua manusia pilihlah salah satu dari mereka melalui hati kecil terdalammu, siapa yang terbaik dan benar-benar membalas cintamu.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka bersaudara? Neji-_nii_... Pendapatmu bagaimana mengenai kehidupanku?

.

.

**Itachi's POV**

Semua sungguh aneh, terlalu hening di sini. Hanya suara dentang alat makan memenuhi keheningan ini. Oke, memang keluarga Uchiha memiliki sikap sangat menjaga imej, tapi seseorang yang kucintai sekaligus sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, diam membisu di sampingku.

Semenjak keluar dari kamar, pipi putihnya dihiasi rona merah aneh. Maksudku, ia memang cantik seperti biasa hanya saja tampak lebih pendiam dan hampa. Bahkan, kalau tak aku peluk tubuhnya ia takkan sadar diriku yang sedang berada di depannya—menyapa hangat seperti biasa.

Aku sangat mengenalnya, Hinata Hyuuga yang sebentar lagi menjadi Hinata Uchiha. Tunanganku.

"Itachi-_kun_, ke-kenapa berhenti makan? Masakanku tak enak?"

Aku merespon singkat. "Enak,"

Hinata bertopang dagu di atas meja, matanya tertuju padaku. Saat itulah mataku menangkap, sesuatu di jari manisnya menghilang—kosong. "Kita hanya makan roti panggang. Ada yang aneh padamu, Itachi-_kun_."

"Kau tidak memakai cincin pertunangan kita?"

"A—aku lupa memakainya,"

Aku tak merespon. Otakku bekerja, seingatku ia begitu semangat memakai cincin pertunangan kami sampai masih terselip di jari manisnya saat sedang tidur. Aku sangat mengenalnya melebihi siapapun, apalagi ia menjawab dengan nada terbata-bata begitu. Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, aku tahu itu.

"Aku minta tuangkan susu, Hinata."

Sang wanita tak menjawab, hanya membiarkan tangannya bergerak mengisi gelas kosong di samping kananku dengan cairan putih.

"Itachi biarpun dia sebentar lagi menjadi istrimu setidaknya kalian jangan bermesraan di sini."

Ayahku, Fugaku Uchiha, bersuara begitu aku meletakkan telapak tanganku di atas tangan Hinata.

Aku dan Hinata saling berpandang. Seulas senyum terbingkai di wajah merahnya, aku membalas dengan menarik sedikit bibir.

"Kurasa kami tidak bisa."

Aku tahu, perasaan Hinata dan diriku sama hingga kami menjawab berbarengan. Aku tak ingin bermuram durja karena tunanganku masih seperti dulu, mencintaiku seperti aku yang mencintai dirinya.

Fugaku membalas dengan menghela napas ringan. "Aa," jawabnya menyetujui.

Kembali. Kami melanjutkan sarapan pagi yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu, kalau ada yang mengamati tingkah laku kami. Seseorang dengan mata onyx kelamnya.

.

.

Aku tahu ini salah. Mencintai dua orang pria secara bersamaan, tanpa tahu akibatnya. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk mengukur kedalaman cintaku pada Sasuke dan Itachi dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Nihil. Kembali aku tak dapat memutuskan.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika aku dan Itachi menikah. Malam pertama penuh kejutan karena istrinya sudah bukan gadis lagi. Dan menuntut penjelasan dari sang istri, siapa yang merebut keperawanannya.

Dan, Itachi akan menuntut balas pada Sasuke telah menyentuh tunangan kakaknya sendiri, begitu mendengar jawaban dari sang istri.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Terkadang, dengan menutup mata perasaanku menjadi lebih rileks. Begitu membuka mata perlahan, aku dapat melihat salah satu pria yang kucintai.

Di hamparan lapangan luas tepat di belakang rumah besar Uchiha, Sasuke sedang menunggangi kuda putih dengan gagahnya. Kecepatan kuda itu pelan, kau pasti bisa mengikutinya hanya dengan berjalan kaki.

Alisku berkerut. Entah mengapa kuda putih sangat tak serasi untuknya. Aku lebih suka Sasuke mengendarai kuda hitam sebab memang cenderung cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang tertutup dan penyendiri.

Sedangkan Itachi mengendarai kuda putih layaknya pangeran dari kerajaan, kepribadiannya sangat hangat bila sudah dekat dengannya. Mungkin, kuda _Unicorn_cocok untuknya.

"Hinata-_san_."

Tanpa membalikan badan pun aku tahu pemilik suara itu. "A—ada apa, Sakura?"

Aku bertanya datar. Sakura tidak pernah menyukaiku. Dan, yang membuat hubungan kami semakin buruk, Itachi mencurahkan perhatiannya padaku. Begitupun sebaliknya. Aku tak menyukainya karena ia masih seperti anak-anak minta diperhatikan.

Belakangan ini, ia berusaha keras untuk lebih menyukaiku. Kalau Sakura berusaha, aku pun akan berusaha menyukainya.

Seseorang merengkuh tubuhku dari belakang—sebuah pelukan hangat sahabatku. Aku tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Naruto-_kun_?"

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Ia bertanya balik seraya melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Kau bisa melihatnya,"

Naruto nyengir.

Sakura berdehem-dehem, begitu Naruto menoleh padanya, ia memelototi Naruto dengan garang sebelum meminta izin keluar agar acara kangen-kangenan 'kami' tidak berantakan karena dirinya mengamuk. Cemburu rupanya.

Pandanganku kembali pada Sasuke yang sedang mengelus punggung kuda putih itu, seolah-olah ia mengucapkan terima kasih melalui tangannya.

"Kau bisa di penjara karena memerhatikan pria sampai tak berkedip."

"Tak apa, lebih enak di penjara. Yah, bagiku,"

Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke depan, menjajarkan tubuhnya padaku lalu melipat tangan di depan dada. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Kau harus memilih."

"Aku tidak tahu,"

Aku tahu bola mata safir Naruto tertuju padaku. Iya, hanya Naruto yang tahu perasaan bimbangku, satu minggu setelah aku dan Sasuke melakukan 'itu', Naruto datang berkunjung untuk menemui Sakura dan diriku. Begitu bertemu denganku—_Simsalabim_! Ia langsung bisa menebak semuanya dengan tepat.

"Harus..."

"Ja—jangan..." tanpa menoleh, aku taruh jari telunjuk tegakku di bibir sahabatku. "Jangan katakan."

Naruto menepis perlahan jari tanganku agar menyingkir. "Kau ingin menyiksa mereka?"

Diam. Hanya terdengar dengkingan kuda putih Sasuke seakan-akan menyetujui pertanyaan Naruto. Baik, Naruto maupun aku sama-sama memahami makna ucapan itu.

"Apakah aku mengganggu."

Saat itulah terdengar suara Sakura dari arah belakang. Ia membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan satu piring kue kering.

Naruto mengulas senyum padanya. Mengambil alih nampan perak itu lalu mencicipi satu kue kering, "Enak." Ia merangkul Sakura dengan tangannya yang menganggur, memberikan kecupan singkat di dahinya sebelum Sakura kembali keluar kamar.

Aku tahu. Naruto mencintai Sakura sebagaimana aku mencintai kedua pria bersaudara itu. Cinta mereka lebih sulit, lebih berat.

Ayah Sakura, Fugaku Uchiha belum sepenuhnya mempercayai Naruto untuk menjaga putri semata wayangnya. Ia ragu, jika Naruto bisa menjaga putrinya. Alhasil, Naruto hanya diperbolehkan berkunjung satu minggu sekali di kediaman Uchiha—entah sampai kapan. Menunggu. Menunggu, Fugaku membuka hatinya untuk Naruto.

Naruto sudah berusaha untuk meyakinkan kalau dirinya sangat mencintai putrinya dengan berbicara secara pribadi ke Fugaku. Tapi, hasilnya belum memuaskan, hanya meringankan dengan bertemu Sakura sekali dalam satu minggu. Dan, aku tahu Naruto tipe pria keras kepala, mungkin hari ini ia akan kembali merajuk tentang masalah cintanya pada Fugaku.

"Na—naruto-_kun_." Ragu-ragu aku memanggilnya.

Ia tak bergerak, namun menjawab. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

"K—kau bahagia?"

Kala itu ia menoleh padaku, lalu mengulas cengiran. "Menurutmu?"

Aku paham Naruto bahagia—

"Iya,"

—dan tersiksa.

.

.

Neji-_nii_, setelah bertemu Naruto-_kun_, entah kenapa hatiku menjadi lega. Aku tahu setiap manusia pasti akan menghadapi cobaan berat. Dan, aku dalam masalah itu. Tapi, aku bersyukur karena ada sahabat setia menyadarkanku tentang ini.

Bagaimana menurutmu, Neji-_nii_?

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku sangat mencintainya. Belum pernah aku mengalami hal seperti ini, ia sangat mirip dengan Ibuku. Baik, hangat dan pintar memasak.

Aku tahu ini salah, menjalin cinta di belakang panggung; Aku tak ingin memaksa kehendak Hinata, jika ia akan memilih Itachi aku akan rela melepasnya... Dan itu untuk beberapa waktu sebelum bercinta dengannya.

Saat menyentuh tubuhnya, aku begitu bahagia seperti mendapat hadiah Natal oleh Santa Klaus. Mendengar ia mendesah memanggil namaku, dan bukan kakakku. Aku tidak tahu jika Hinata mengulurkan tangan padaku—membalas cintaku.

Aku tahu, ini egois. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya pula sisi darah Egois Uchiha dalam diriku keluar.

Aku sangat kesal pagi itu, dimana Hinata bermesraan dengan Itachi, lagi. Tanpa tahu tempat. Tanpa tahu aku di sana. Aku ingin sekali menendang meja makan atau memukul wajah kakak kandungku, namun akal sehatku kembali menyadarkanku untuk mengurungkan niat itu. Aku masih punya harga diri.

"A—ada apa?" tanya Hinata tanpa menoleh padaku yang berdiri di depannya, kedua tangannya sibuk menggoreskan pena di buku.

Kubenamkan kedua tangan di saku jas kantorku. "Makan."

"Ti-tidak." Hinata memotongnya.

"Aku belum selesai."

"A-aku tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

Hening.

"Kenapa?"

Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursi membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen kantor di lipatan tangannya. "A-aku ada janji dengan ..."

_Srakk!_

Kertas-kertas berhamburan di kakiku dan Hinata begitu aku mencengkeram kedua bahunya—memojokkannya di dinding putih.

Napasnya menderu menerpa wajahku. Ia tak bergerak, kepalanya tertunduk seolah-olah sepatu kami lebih menarik dibanding diriku.

"Lepaskan. Ini kantor, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku mendekatkan wajah padanya, menyatukan kening kami; wajah kami sejajar, iris lavender di seberang tertutup rapat. "Kau selalu membuatku kesal." ucapku dingin.

"Hmm..."

Hinata membiarkan jemari tanganku membelai pipi putihnya, ia tampak menikmati kegiatanku. Kembali. Aku mengelus kelopak matanya; lavender yang tertutup di balik sana, perlahan terbuka. Warna lavender pucat dan sempurna.

"Ini k—kantor..." Ia bersuara begitu aku hendak menciumnya.

Aku tak berekspresi. Namun, aku tahu ia mampu menebak wajah dinginku. "Aku tak tahu."

Setelahnya tidak ada halangan untuk menciumnya.

.

.

Aku tidak menyadari keberadaan pria itu di balik celah pintu, sedang bersender pada tembok dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Ia sudah pergi setelah melihat kemesraan kami, sebelah tangannya menyelip di helaian rambut hitam kebiruannya. Di sana, sesuatu yang keperakan melingkari jari manisnya berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari dari arah jendela.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sakitnya membingungkan.

Itachi tidak bisa mengerti, tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sore ini di lihatnya.

Tubuhnya berusaha menolak rasa sakit itu, tersedot lagi dan lagi ke dalam samudera kepedihan. Otaknya tak bisa membayangkan, apalagi melihatnya.

Sasuke, adik yang di sayangi. Hinata, wanita yang di cintai. Bermesraan di kantor, berciuman di sana. Membuat rasa sakit memotong tiap detik-detik bahkan mungkin menit-menit penuh kesakitan, membuatnya semakin sulit memahami kenyataan, kalau adikmu sendiri telah merebut tunangan kakaknya.

Kenyataan ini seperti mengetahui sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting daripada semuanya. Kenyataan datang begitu cepat, menyakitkan dan penuh siksaan.

Segala sesuatu berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya. Tanggal pernikahan Itachi dan Hinata yang sudah semakin dekat, senyum di mana-mana. Semua perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan hati wanita yang amat di cintai.

Itachi pernah bermimpi Hinata selingkuh di belakangnya dengan pria lain, saat itu pandangan begitu kabur. Mereka saling merangkul sama lain dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Dan semua langsung gelap—kegelapan mengambil alih.

Ia tak pernah membayangkan mimpi itu menjadi nyata, dan—pria itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram lengan sofa begitu mendengar decit pintu perlahan terbuka.

"Aku pulang."

Rasa sakit sedikit memudar ketika mendengar suara adiknya yang lain, Uchiha Sakura.

Gadis bersurai merah muda menyampirkan jaket merahnya di gantungan belakang pintu. Kemudian, duduk di samping kakaknya.

"Kakak ada apa?"

Diam. Hanya detak jarum jam memenuhi kesunyian ruang keluarga seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan semu Sakura.

"Kakak?"

"Bagaimana jika Naruto selingkuh darimu, Sakura?"

Tentu saja pertanyaan itu membuat gadis bermarga Uchiha itu terkejut, telinganya pasti salah dengar, apalagi kakaknya mengucapkannya dengan nada sedingin es padanya. "A-apa?"

"Kubilang, bagaimana kalau Naruto selingkuh darimu."

Wanita muda bersurai merah jambu kembali terkesikap oleh kata-kata kakaknya. Itachi tidak pernah seperti ini di depannya, wajahnya sangat serius dengan dahi berkerut, iris onyx menerawang jauh seakan-akan mencoba menebak hati dirinya. "T—tidak mungkin," ia terbata-bata mengucapkanya, tanpa sadar air mata sudah berjatuhan membasahi pipi putihnya. "Na-naruto selingkuh dariku..."

Itachi membeku, sepertinya adik perempuannya ini salah mengartikan ucapannya. "Hmmp... Kau salah, Sakura. Ini kan hanya misalnya."

Tangis Sakura terhenti. "Eh?" Ia buru-buru menghapus air mata setelah kakaknya tertawa sambil menunduk. Merasa di kerjai, wanita mudai ini langsung menimpuki Itachi dengan bantal sofa. "Jahat! Kupikir Naruto sungguhan selingkuh dariku."

Itachi berusaha menahan dengan menaruh sebelah tangannya di samping kepala. "Sakit, Sakura."

"Biarin."

"Kami pulang."

Terdengar suara feminim Hinata dari arah belakang berbarengan dengan pintu yang tertutup.

Tubuh Itachi sontak menengang.

"Kakak?"

**…**

**…**

**Bersambung…**


End file.
